1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus having a polymeric member as the principle resistance element.
2. General Background
Exercising has become regarded as one of the most important aspects in maintaining one's health. In fact, the exercise industry has become a multi-million dollar industry with the arrival of exercise equipment which utilizes cables and dead weights, stretchable elastic units, or hydraulic cylinders for their resistive members. With these types of systems, one is able to have a complete exercise regimen in ones own home, without having to be a member of a club or the like. However, one of the areas where exercise is important is with people who have been injured or are physically handicapped or challenged. Such individuals require exercise which will enable them to maintain their conditioning in a way more suited to their particular needs. One such group would be individuals who have lost the use of their lower limbs, such as paraplegics. It is critical that such individuals have access to exercise equipment suitable to meet their special needs. Due to the fact that the physically handicapped are unable to move around and expend sufficient energy, weight gain becomes a major problem. In addition, because of their impairment, they are unable oftentimes to exercise on standard equipment. Other special groups include pregnant women and women who have recently given birth and need to reshape their bodies.
There is an ongoing need for an exercise system where paraplegics or other special groups may be supported in such a manner that he or she is able to conduct various upper body exercise routines while in the seated position, which would require a minimum of lower body movement, and would result in complete toning of the torso and upper body muscles, and as a result, provide significant weight loss to the user. However, in the normal course of physical body toning, the abdominal region is always a problem area and requires special attention. Improper stretching of the abdominal muscles can result in permanent damage. Therefore, even for healthy individuals, it is essential that such exercise be done under controlled conditions. Too much resistance such as when doing sit-ups, can result in muscle bulk in place of toning.
Several patents have been identified as addressing the subject of exercise equipment in general and those designed to accommodate the physically handicapped. These are listed and identified in the prior art statement which will be made a part of the record of this case.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.